Face Down Hinata
by arisuniiro
Summary: "Please, don't, please!" she begged him, backed into a corner. There was nothing she could do. Nothing anyone could do... T for violence and language, probably pretty OOC.


Hinata stood, trying to be calm. And failing. The look in his eyes was scaring her. It was obvious that Hinata wasn't happy. She wanted to be, there was no doubt about that. But Sasuke just needed something to take his anger out on after a bad day. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Please, don't, please!" she begged him, backed into a corner. There was nothing she could do. Nothing anyone could do...

The next day, there was some vague change in Hinata. It was there, no doubt about it, but it wasn't clear. Gaara watched her closely, analyzing her, hoping to figure it out. She wore her usual jacket and jeans. It was almost like she was using them to hide something now. They both saw Sasuke at the same instant. Hinata recoiled, afraid. Gaara's eyes narrowed. Why was she afraid of her own boyfriend?

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
**

"No," she murmured to herself. It wouldn't happen again. She wouldn't let it. If he tried again she'd run. No matter what, she'd get the hell away from him. She rubbed the swelling cream on her arm. It was bruised so badly that it could almost blend in with her jacket. It was sad, knowing that she'd allowed this to happen to her. That she hadn't had the strength to walk away from the beginning.

What would happen if someone found out? Gaara was close to realizing that he was abusing her. Too close for comfort. What would Sasuke do if he thought she told him? She had to stand up for herself... before it was too late.

"Why?" Hinata asked herself, pushing her head in between her knees. She had just confronted Sasuke, who had apologized maybe a thousand times. His words still rang in her head. _I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you, you know that._

_I want to believe you, Sasuke,_ she thought. _But I just can't._

**  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
**

A bang caught her attention. A yell. In Sasuke's room. Too afraid to go for fear of Sasuke being in a wall-punching mood, she used her Byakugan eyes. What she saw shocked her.

Gaara. In Sasuke's room. Very, very angry.

"Why the hell do you do it?" he growled at Sasuke. "Do you feel good about yourself, just hurting her? Taking it out on her? It's not like she hurt you! Dammit, Sasuke, you make me sick! She's going to leave you. I don't care if she really loves you. I don't care if you love her. You're not good for her."

Afraid, Hinata stopped watching and listening. The worst had happened. Now Sasuke was going to blame her for telling Gaara. Oh, no...

**  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

"No, I swear, Sasuke, I didn't tell him!" Hinata shrieked, trying to dodge deadly blows.

"Don't lie to me! You told him! I know you did!" Sasuke threw a chakra-filled punch. Hinata gasped as it nearly hit her. How ironic-Gaara had been trying to help her but only hurt her. How much longer could she keep going? What would happen when he finally hit her with one of his deadly attacks?****

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

"Dammit, Hinata, I know you told him!" Sasuke roared. Tears started leaking out of her eyes.

"No, I didn't! Why do you always think you're right?" Hinata begged, still trying to get away. "You know that sometimes you're right but you're wrong this time! I would never do that! You have to believe me! He just saw, I swear..."

Her begging was all in vain. It only worsened the fury.****

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

"You tried," Hinata tried to comfort Gaara. He had snuck in late at night to talk to her. Apologize.

"I tried, but I only ended up hurting you more," he murmured softly. "Dammit, who does Sasuke think he is? Why do you let him abuse you like this?" Hinata sat next to her, shivering. Then suddenly she gasped. A shooting pain ran through her back. Collapsing, giving in, she fell down onto the floor. Gaara's eyes widened. "Hinata. Hinata!" Sasuke had hurt her so badly. How could she still love him? He stood up. It was time for this to end.****

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

"I'm okay," Hinata insisted for the thousandth time. She'd awoken in her bed to see Gaara standing over her. The last thing she remembered was collapsing, the shooting pain.

"Did you... did you..." Hinata couldn't finish the sentence. Had he killed Sasuke?

"No. I thought that you should have a say in whether or not he lives." He paused, clearly considering whether or not to say the next thing. "Why don't you walk away?"****

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough,  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...

"I think that he really wants me," Hinata answered honestly. "I can't hurt him like that."

"He's hurt you," Gaara reminded her. Hinata had to really think here. If she didn't walk away, she could end up dead. It was a grim possibility. But it was still valid.

"I'll leave one day. One day soon," she promised. Her pale lavender eyes met pale green eyes. Passion and love were reflected in them. "We'll be together, I promise. I just need the right way to tell him. He won't react well. I know he won't."****

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

"No!" Hinata begged. As predicted, Sasuke hadn't taken her dumping well. Worst-case scenario.

"You're leaving me for that... that sand monster!" Sasuke yelled, striking out.

"Gaara's not a monster!" Hinata cried, desperately attempting to dodge his powerful hit. It clipped her shoulder, causing her to trip. Sprawled across the floor, Hinata had no defence against Sasuke's anger.****

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

"You killed her!" Gaara roared. Sasuke's anger was close to nothing compared to this. Hinata had been brutally murdered because she wanted to leave. "Does it make you feel good, knowing you're a murderer? Does it make you feel good, knowing that you did it because she wanted to be happy? Do you feel good knowing she's dead?"

**  
Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

"Goodbye, Hinata. I'm glad you're finally free," Gaara whispered. Her grave was beautiful, although he knew she was even more so. The statue managed to capture her truly free spirit somehow. Free at last.

Hinata watched Gaara from above. Her heart ached to see him so sad. "I'll see you soon, Gaara," she promised. "I miss you. I'm sorry." _But I'm free. I know you're happy for me._****

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt, she says I finally had enough... 


End file.
